


Observing from a Distance

by dontcallmekoko



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Short Chapters, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmekoko/pseuds/dontcallmekoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those 'Takao confesses to Midorima and then proceeds to act like nothing happened' stories.</p><p>I'm sure there's a hundred of these. Now there's a hundred and one.</p><p>This is only barely a "crossover" and only if you pretend that Datekou is a Tokyo school and not in Miyagi Prefecture, a 5 hour drive away. But W/E, my love for Scorpio sports anime characters is too strong (and Kuroo was busy, I asked—ok, in actuality he's not articulate enough for Midorima to take him seriously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are second-years here. New Miyaji's in charge.
> 
> I also kind of wanted to address what I find to be some of the grossest problems in fanfiction: the vilification of healthy relationships outside of the main ship and the master-slave dynamic sometimes written into ships where the personalities/interactions are similar to Midorima and Takao's.

The guy in front of him right now isn't the same person he plays basketball with. His lips aren't stuck in that seemingly perpetual smirk, brimming with brashness and mischief. He isn't laughing. It's not that he looks serious, it's more that he looks... sincere.

Midorima looks away, not entirely sure of what to say. Who would be under the circumstances?

Takao just told him he loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, he acts like nothing's even happened. ...Midorima honestly finds it to be a relief.

Takao just flashes a broad, idiotic smile and waves once as he approaches the rickshaw. Midorima greets him and Takao asks about Oha-Asa's rankings for the day. Cancer is placed at third and Scorpio is fifth.

Things are perfectly normal. Just as they always are.

Takao begs to see last night's math homework at the absolute last minute before class begins.

Midorima and Takao eat lunch on the roof.

Practice goes well—Miyaji barely shouts, everyone seems to be on the same page, he and Takao stay after to shoot.

Takao pedals him home and they part ways.

Just as they always do.

Thank god.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next week, Midorima has mulled things over so much, his brain might as well be soup.

Takao said he loved him.

He specifically said, "I love you. I mean—I'm in love with you, Shin-chan."

Midorima had been unable to reply, unable to form words really, so Takao had assured him he didn't need an answer. And that things would be normal.

"It was more of... It was killing me and I just needed to get it off my chest."

Midorima had been grateful for the reprieve of being allowed to keep silent. Had initially been glad Takao was following through with what he said and behaving normally.

But the more he thought about it, the more... unnatural that seemed. It hadn't been a prank. Takao had been serious. So how is it...

When that girl offers Takao her number, and he accepts it, why is it that he looks so genuinely excited?

When Takao mentions her two weeks later, he says, "We messaged each other for a while, but it just fizzled out."

For some reason, relief isn't even the word.


	4. Chapter 4

With the next tournament approaching and Midorima's former teammates having become veritable monsters, training camp kicks off with a grave intensity and doesn't let up for the entire stay. It's absolute hell for everyone, the closest Midorima's come to puking since his freshman year, and despite the fact that this is their team's final line-up, he can tell some of the first-year's won't be returning.

It's a distraction, though. No, it's the return of his focus, his purpose showing itself again and keeping him from the swirl of thoughts centered around one dark-haired boy.

Aside from an acute sense of awareness when Takao wakes up in the middle of the night for various reasons, gets up, walks around, and Midorima tunes in to listen to the his feet against the floor as he walks away from him and the soft sound of his steps as he returns and settles back into bed...

Midorima thinks heavily in those moments between sleep, waiting for Takao to get back in bed before being able to close his eyes and resume rest.

But sure, when that's not happening, he's finally not thinking about it.

The confession.

He just focuses on his basketball.


	5. Chapter 5

Their basketball.

Takao casually points out today that Midorima seems to be playing like he used to.

"Better, but really similar to how it was before." There's an unmistakeable concern in his voice, his eyes.

Midorima's instinct is to insist he doesn't play like that anymore—but he bites his tongue, refrains from saying anything, and instead tries to observe.

Self-reliant play doesn't work. Not anymore. And he really doesn't mean to when he takes that unnecessary shot, fouling the opposition instead of passing, but he realizes Takao's right.

Miyaji then very succinctly tells him he needs to get his shit together and he reminds himself,

 _Their_ basketball. Theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

If Takao is the one in love with him, how the fuck is he able to act so normal?

Shuutoku dominates the Interhigh preliminaries and Takao's mood isn't just bright, it's blinding. The team is good-humored, including Miyaji and coach Nakatani. Even Midorima's having a hard time keeping the smiles to a reserved minimum.

Takao shining like he is right now, positively beaming from the soul out like that, makes it really hard to fight it.

But shiny things attract predators.

The numbers and love letters flock to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is a weird favor to ask but... if any more girls ask about me, could you tell them I'm dating someone?"

Midorima gapes before he has time to control his reaction. He quickly, smoothly (he hopes), stuffs rice in his mouth to give reason for the boorish behavior.

"You don't think of that as cowardly?"

"'Cowardly?'" Takao laughs. "Not really."

There's a pause. In it, Midorima feels a sense of ease come over him.

Takao doesn't want the girls' attention.  
Because Takao loves him.

Then Takao says, "I mean, not if it's true."


	8. Chapter 8

"Actually, Takao is already seeing someone."

"He is? Oh..." The girl is cute, even with that disappointment in her eyes. She stuffs the letter she'd just presented back into her bag. "I had no idea..."

"She attends a different school. It's only natural that you wouldn't know."

"I see... Thank you, Midorima-kun..."

Mercifully, there is a sick satisfaction that comes with being Takao's buffer for unwanted female attention. Of course, Midorima maintains the most polite demeanor and speaks to these girls as gently as he can—but telling them Takao is unavailable feels good. Great, sometimes.

Not knowing _who_ exactly Takao is dating, though... no, more like knowing Takao _is_ dating someone. That.

 _That_ is disconcerting.


	9. Chapter 9

Interhigh goes... well, technically. Shuutoku faces off against Seirin in the finals and, in what might be a cruel cosmic joke, they tie. Again.

Miyaji is unhappy. Takao jokes that maybe they'll only ever get a definitive result from a practice match or something else similarly off the record, but Midorima can tell how frustrated he is.

The whole team is unsatisfied.  
Of course, the same can be said for Seirin.

Midorima is rather satisfied with his personal progress, however. From what he's observed of himself, his teammates' feedback, and most importantly, from the way Takao smiles at him on the court... he's playing with his team again. That's great. That's perfect. That's exactly what he—what the whole team needs to grow.

In other news, Takao introduces his 'girlfriend' to the team.  
His name is Kenji.


	10. Chapter 10

Midorima is sure he's never been more agitated in his life.

The knitted brows, the half-smiles, the sudden, unwarranted pats on his shoulder—these are regular occurrences now. It's almost tolerable when it's just his teammates but once their class knows, once the school knows, once the looks start coming from perfect strangers in the hallway between classes...

Midorima knows it's only a matter of time until he combusts.

Futakuchi Kenji.  
His build is athletic and lithe.  
He's fairly tall, even if he doesn't come close to Midorima's height.  
A third-year and the captain of his volleyball team, apparently at one of the top schools in the sport. 

Laughter seems to come easily to him.  
He looks at the rickshaw funny.   
He doesn't seem to like Midorima. 

And that's fine because the more Takao talks about Futakuchi, the more mutual that feeling becomes.

Takao becomes less and less available outside of school until all they have together is class. Lunch. Practice... and luckily, the rickshaw rides.

Girls talk about how cute their names sound together: Kenji and Kazunari. Kazunari and Kenji.

Takao seems happy.

Stupidly happy, happier than Midorima's ever made him.

He feels replaced.

Takao said he loved him.

...It wasn't even that long ago.


	11. Chapter 11

Winter Cup is coming up—with preliminaries just around the corner, training camp rears its ugly head again. Midorima thanks the heavens for a break from the hollow monotony that has become his existence outside of school, especially for it being in the form of mind-numbing, torturous physical punishment.

Takao jokes that Kenji wants to come along as a spectator and Midorima's stomach turns, just at the simple notion of it.

Over the past few months, there have been plenty of awkward moments when the two of them leave practice, Takao laughing about one thing or the other, the two of them preparing to play rock-paper-scissors, only for Takao's first name to be called in that voice Midorima wishes was unfamiliar. Midorima walks home alone those days.

He's been walking alone a lot lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so short, the next one's got more meat on its bones!


	12. Chapter 12

It happens during one of Futakuchi's regular post-practice 'surprise' visits when Takao realizes he forgot something important in his locker and promises to be back 'in five minutes, I swear!'

Midorima takes this as as good a time as any to make an exit and bows ever so slightly before beginning to walk away.

"Midorima, can I ask you something?"

"...Yes."

"It's about Kazunari. I don't know. I hope I'm not coming off as paranoid." Futakuchi gently motions his bangs out of his eyes. "I just have this... _feeling_ that I'm missing something. Something he isn't necessarily hiding but that he definitely won't bring up on his own. Something, hell, maybe some _one_ , that has been bothering him for some time."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Midorima replies, trying not to sound surprised. Futakuchi smiles at him and Midorima sees a gleam of mischief in his eyes, reminiscent of Takao when he's found something to tease relentlessly.

"Oh, OK. That's a relief—for a second, I was worried it was you!" Futakuchi laughs and it's completely unfair how genial his voice sounds. His short chuckles die down before he continues with a smirk. "Kazunari doesn't have to tell me anything for me to get the picture here. It's obvious that you like him—has anyone told you it's obvious?"

Midorima stays silent this time, face stony, belying the panic that is forming under his skin.

"Guess not. Look..." The smirk fades and Futakuchi looks serious. "I know you two have this connection I can't touch. I don't want to anyway. But I also don't want you seeing this as a narrative where I'm some bad guy who stole the hero's romantic interest from him—"

"Are you finished yet?" he asks, blood pumping furiously.

"Almost. My point is... You are not entitled to him. Kazunari and I are dating because we liked each other and I asked him out. From what I know about you, and from those off-putting looks you give me, I just thought this might be an important reminder. "

Midorima finds his hand clenching into a fist involuntarily and tries to relax it.

"Anyway, let's try to get along!" Futakuchi adds, his smile back. "The way things are now, I can tell Kazu's nearly heartbroken that you guys don't hang out anymore."

Midorima has words for Futakuchi and none of them are nice, but it's then that he hears Takao calling out to the two of them.

He finally,  _finally_ walks away.


	13. Chapter 13

Normally, Midorima isn’t one to suggest impromptu hanging out, so he’s incredibly nervous while listening to his phone ring. Takao, unlike himself, actually has a social life outside of school and basketball. There’s no guarantee he will be free, so he’ll frame the invitation in the most defensive way possible: he needs to purchase a trading card as a lucky item.

He can’t tell if this is a good idea or not. That uncertainty doesn’t stop the brief joy he feels when Takao says,

“Yeah! Should I come get you or should we meet at Nakano Station?”

But then he says,

“Oh. Um... wait, maybe not.”

Damn.  
_...Damn._

The other line goes quiet for some time; almost definitely Takao is checking with whom exactly he’s already made plans.

“Mm... I think I can. Let me call you back, Shin-chan.”

While he waits, Midorima tries but fails not to worry. Should he have just been upfront about wanting to spend time with his friend? He already called as early as possible, he’d only just watched Oha-Asa an hour ago...

His phone rings.

The first sound is a sigh.

“I forgot I made plans with Kenji so I had to call him, sorry.”

Midorima’s grip on his phone tightens. The words leave his mouth unconsciously.

“You can bring him. If it makes things easier.”

More like, 'if it’s the only way to see you at all.'

“Really?” Takao sounds surprised. “OK, yeah! In that case, we’ll just meet you. I’ll text you when I’m on the way, OK?”

 

* * *

 

Takao arrives alone.

“Is Futakuchi on his way?” Midorima asks, annoyed that a third wheel would have the nerve to be late.

Takao half-smiles.

“He can’t make it, actually. Looks like it’s just us!”

Takao’s smiling for real now, almost bouncing as he leads the way to the shopping center, so it might just be Midorima’s imagination but something about that answer seemed... just...

It seemed a little too abrupt to be true.


	14. Chapter 14

It's early Monday evening and Midorima's struggling to keep his eyes to himself in the locker room. Lately, when it's just the two of them getting dressed, it's become harder and harder to not steal glances. Takao's bare skin is a little damp with sweat and his subtly outlined musculature is... alluring.

Alluring seems to be the most accurate word.

While he actively fights to keep his gaze fixed on his open locker, his mind wanders back to Saturday. It had been fun. They bickered a ton but also had time to catch up with one another, as strange as it still feels for that to be necessary.

However, one thing continues to bug him.

 

"Why couldn't Futakuchi make it on Saturday?"

 

"What?"

 

Midorima tries to make it sound like a natural thing to ask and not like a question that's tortured him for the past three days.

"Was it due to volleyball or something?" he asks.

Takao scoffs lightly, like he's only somewhat amused.

"He just didn't wanna come. It's not like you two would have gotten along anyway, considering."

"Hm." Midorima mulls that over for a moment. "I agree. Our personalities are fairly mismatched."

Takao laughs again, in a way he isn't accustomed to. There is a bite in this laugh, a hint of defeat.

"Sure. That, too."

 

Midorima's world goes still.

 

 

There it is.

 

 

The closest either of them have ever come to acknowledging _it_ since it happened... how many months ago?

 

 

Midorima finds himself giving a small laugh in that same, self-deprecating tone.

 

"I'd nearly thought you'd forgotten about that."

 

 

There's silence now, an uncomfortable silence that is only accompanied by the rustling of fabric as the boys get dressed to leave. Then,

 

 

"I wish I could."

And a _slam_.

 

Whether it's actually true or his own anxiety going into overdrive, he can't be sure, but the way Takao closes his locker at the end of that statement feels like the end of the discussion. Like they will never acknowledge it again.

His hand reaches out instinctively.

"Don't."

Takao looks at Midorima's hand on his wrist before looking up at him, his brow furrowed in bewilderment. Midorima takes a small step forward.

"Don't say that," he clarifies. His heart is beating hard, his ears are heating up. Without thinking, he lightly brushes his thumb against the skin of Takao's wrist, briefly coming into contact with his pulse.

"Shin-chan—"

" _Please._ "

Heavy, unwavering eye contact.

Perfect eyelashes.

Perfect lips.

Midorima is drawn in, eyelids heavy as he leans in closer to the object of his unspoken affection. Takao rests his back against the lockers and Midorima continues his slow descent. Takao's eyes are clouded but searching, his cheeks flushed with a rare hint of red. Midorima is close enough that he can feel his elevated breathing against his mouth. Takao leans against the lockers even more.

 

Purses his lips.

 

 

Averts his eyes.

 

 

...Oh.

 

Midorima lets go of Takao's arm and pulls away.

 

"We should get going," Takao mumbles.

 

The rickshaw ride home is unbearably silent. It's also faster than usual; apparently, Takao can't wait to get away from him.

Midorima doesn't even bother trying to think of things to say.

The silence is broken when they say their good nights. Midorima can't help but look back before he enters his house and when he does, he notices that before Takao rides off

 

He lightly rubs his wrist.


End file.
